


On my way

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [42]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Africa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Documentation, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Song: On my way (Phil Collins), Wilmuga, co wyjaśnia już wszystko, czyli wywaliło skalę ile jest procent fluffu we fluffie, ekipa kręcąca filmy o zwierzętach, expeditions, i Tomek jako dzieciak, kid Tomek, małe lwiątko i Tomek, odwołania do "Króla Lwa", parent!Smuga, sawanna, tutaj już nie ma dram i jest tylko fluff i lwiątko gryzące swoją nową rodzinę, tym razem mniejsze nieogary
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Według pomysłu Lady Lustful: "wyobraź sobie modern au gdzie Wilmowscy dalej szlajają się po świecie ale z kamerami zamiast karabinów, bo robią filmy o zwierzętach. I Tomek przypadkiem zostaje maskotka programu, który miał być w zamierzeniu dokumentem o zwierzętach."Poniekąd też zainspirowane piosenką "On my way" z soundtracku do "Mój brat niedźwiedź", która w polskim tłumaczeniu ("Już wyruszać czas") całkiem dobrze pasuje do tych przygód małego Tomka na odległym Czarnym Lądzie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski & Simba (lion OC)
Series: Wilmuga One shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	On my way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



\- Mam nowy pomysł, proszę pana!  
\- Tomku… - oswajanie oswajaniem, ale praca pracą i czasem naprawdę nie idzie już dłużej znieść cudzego trajkotania nad uchem non stop przez dobę, bo ten uparty dzieciak gadał nawet przez sen – Ja też mam pomysł.  
\- O! Jaki? – od razu zaciekawił się chłopiec, przycupnąwszy obok na spękanej od słońca ziemi sawanny.  
\- Czy mógłbyś pograć ze mną w „króla ciszy”? Pięć minut, proszę – urwał, bo Tomek dość szybko zrozumiał, że sama nazwa gry kryje w sobie haczyk i zrobił najsmutniejszą minę jaką potrafi z siebie wykrzesać dziewięciolatek – Tomku, błagam… - nawet złożył ręce – Na pięć minut przestań gadać.  
Niepocieszony Tomek klapnął na pniu obok i posłusznie zamilkł, ale zerknął przezornie na zegarek, bo nie zamierzał czekać dłużej niż owe wymuszone pięć minut. Żeby tak po prostu wziąć i kazać komuś być cicho. No barbarzyństwo.  
Po minucie zaczął bębnić palcami o pień, na którym siedział. Skryty w zaroślach z lornetką, Smuga zacisnął szczęki konwulsyjnie ale nic nie powiedział.  
Tomek wystukiwał rytm jakiejś piosenki, a potem zaczął ją mruczeć pod nosem. No tak… nie wolno mu było gadać, o nuceniu czy udawaniu nucenia nie było przecież mowy, tak?  
Smuga ciężko wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.   
_„A mogłem się nie zgadzać…”_  
\- Proszę pana… - szepnął nagle przejęty chłopiec specjalnie zniżając głos, żeby nie było, że się wydziera – Żyrafy!!   
Od razu zerwał się z pnia i wgramolił na pozycję obserwacyjną obok Smugi, lub – bądźmy szczerzy – poniekąd też na Smugę, przezornie trzymając się go za bark, by nie sturlać się ze skarpy.  
_„Przypomnij mi, czemu nie zostałeś z tatą?”_ – miał na końcu języka podróżnik, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, przypominając sobie, że przecież obiecał nad sobą pracować i wyzbyć się średnio entuzjastycznego stosunku do małych, głośnych, wszędobylskich dzieci.  
Więc zamiast naturalnym odruchem pozbyć się wczepionych w niego łapek, przesunął się nieco, by dzieciak mógł ułożyć się obok.  
A potem oddał mu lornetkę, gdy smutne oczęta zwróciły się na niego w tym jednym wyrazie bezsilnego czekania na pomoc, jaki umie przyjąć każde chcące czegoś desperacko dziecko.  
Ucieszony Tomek ustawił szybko ostrość dla siebie i z fascynacją utkwił wzrok w żyrafach, które biegły przez sawannę. Ich długie szyje falowały w pędzie i chłopiec z miejsca orzekł, że żyrafy są po prostu cudowne.  
Z resztą wszystko było cudowne w tej arcyciekawej krainie. Hipopotamy polubił szczególnie, zebrom nadawał imiona i – ku rozpaczy Smugi – kłócił się potem przy kolacji, że tamte zebry na horyzoncie, to na pewno był jego Marty z rodziną.  
Lwa się jeszcze nie doczekał. Ale mocno trzymał kciuki.   
\- Wow – uznał cicho, gdy żyrafy zniknęły wśród drzew.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nagrywał pan?  
\- Nie zdążyłbym nawet rozłożyć sprzętu, Tomku – spokojnie pokręcił głową.  
\- To chodźmy za nimi!  
\- Nie ma potrzeby ich płoszyć. Już wiemy którędy chodzą do wodopoju. Jutro ustawimy się wcześniej i znacznie bliżej, z kamerą i tak dalej.  
\- I przyjdą tą samą drogą, bo zwierzęta pamiętają, którędy chodzą do wodopoju – zgodził się Tomek od razu – Wydeptują sobie takie ścieżki nawet…  
\- Zgadza się. Coś jednak zapamiętałeś z opowieści i…  
\- Wiem to z bajki – uświadomił opiekuna Tomek spokojnie – Z „Króla Lwa”.   
Smuga chwilę patrzył na niego zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.  
\- No dobrze. Zawsze coś.  
\- Przy wodopoju będą lwy?  
\- Na pewno. Wszystkie zwierzęta przychodzą do wodopoju.  
\- A za wodopojem jest cmentarzysko słoni – dodał zamyślonym tonem Tomek, przyglądając się przez lornetkę horyzontowi.  
Smuga zamyślił się, potem powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Że co?  
\- Nie wiedział pan?  
Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiał, który z nich gorzej prowadzi rozmowę, gdy ze sobą rozmawiali. W końcu przemyślawszy sprawę, spytał podejrzliwie:  
\- To też jest z tej bajki?  
\- Mhm!   
Westchnął z rezygnacją.   
\- Chodźmy już…  
\- Jeszcze chwilkę! Niech pan popatrzy, tam są chyba antylopy!  
\- O, a jakie? – Smuga nie mając lornetki nie sięgał, gdzie wzrok nie sięga, więc mógł je sobie tylko wyobrazić.  
\- Takie z rogami.  
Ta… no to się dowiedział.  
\- One goniły Simbę kanionem!  
Teraz to się zdziwił, poważnie.  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie wiedziałem, że uczysz się suahili.  
\- Kogo?  
Smuga z niezrozumieniem odsunął do niego lornetkę, by na chwilę uwaga dziecka skupiła się na nim.  
\- Powiedziałeś „simba”, czyli „lew” w suahili, tak…?  
\- Nie. On miał na imię Simba – cierpliwie wyjaśnił Tomek, patrząc na podróżnika wręcz z politowaniem – Pomaga pan kręcić film o zwierzętach, a nie zna pan tej bajki?   
\- Nie było jej w spisie lektur obowiązkowych – westchnął cicho Smuga, kapitulując zupełnie. Dał sobie spokój z logiką bajek, bo tej się niejednokroć nie idzie doszukać. Spytał tonem zmiany tematu – Widzisz antylopy? Jakie? Możesz opisać?  
\- No to są dokładnie takie jak te, co je hieny pogoniły, żeby przestraszyć Simbę. Bałem się ich jak byłem mały… no dokładnie tak wyglądają… Wow… może Simba też tam jest…?  
\- Jakiego są koloru? – spróbował ostatni raz podróżnik.  
\- Ciemne. Takie jakby czarne. I mają rogi i są groźne. Zginął przez nie Mufasa… to znaczy przez Skazę, ale…  
\- Gnu.  
\- O! Właśnie!   
Zabrał mu na chwilę lornetkę, przyjrzał się uważnie stadu za zboczem, niedaleko drzew, w których zniknęły im żyrafy.  
\- Aleśmy sobie fajne miejsce znaleźli – rzucił z uśmiechem do Tomka, oddając mu z powrotem lornetkę – Jutro idziemy na łowy.   
\- Będą lwy! – cieszył się cicho chłopiec.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że będą… no, złaź ze mnie Tomku, z łaski swojej i wracamy do obozu – dodał, bo umoszczony wygodnie na jego ręce, dzieciak ani myślał się ruszać.  
Ale do tego Smuga już się zdążył przyzwyczaić. Do wiszenia na nim, do trzymania się go za rękę jakby był barierką, a nawet do rzucania mu chwilowo trzymanej w dłoni zabawki z okrzykiem „ _proszę, niech pan potrzyma!”_ , gdy świat wokoło stawiał przed chłopcem wyzwanie w postaci zwalonego drzewa, łąki do turlania się, albo ogólnie czegokolwiek na co dało się wejść.  
Teraz też Tomek dla bezpieczeństwa uczepił się go, gdy ruszyli przez wysokie trawy. Zbliżał się wieczór, więc była najwyższa pora wracać do obozu i schować się za zeribę. Smuga zawahał się na chwilę, potem przyzwalająco skinął głową, gdy Tomek na niego zerknął.  
Podsadził go, by chłopiec mógł się wdrapać ma na ramiona. Udał, że nie dosłyszał cichego „wio!”, by zachować choć resztki godności.  
Jadący na barana Tomek rozglądał się zafascynowany po sawannie, tonącej w setkach odcieni czerwonego, zachodzącego słońca. Rozłożył szeroko ręce, łapiąc ciepły, suchy wiatr.  
Wyraźnie pokochał Afrykę.  
I w tej jednej kwestii Smuga ani odrobinę mu się nie dziwił. Sam też patrzył wokoło z niekłamanym zachwytem, choć akurat schyłek dnia nad sawanną widział już wielokrotnie.  
Pomachał lekko dłonią na powitanie, gdy dostrzegli idącą im na spotkanie postać. Tomek zareagował dużo bardziej żywiołowo, mianowicie uświadomił całą okolicę, że a jakże, zauważył zbliżającego się ojca. Smuga zrobił cierpiętniczą minę, gdy głos zakrzyknął donośnie tuż nad nim:  
\- Tato! Tatoooo! Widziałem żyrafy! I gnu! I tu jest obok wodopój! I pewnie będą tutaj lwy!  
Wilmowski śmiał się jawnie, już z daleka widząc udręczony wyraz twarzy Smugi, tak uderzająco różny od dziecięcego wybuchu radości Tomka. Chłopiec prawie zeskoczył na ziemię z barków opiekuna, by pobiec do ojca, a gęba mu się nie zamykała ani na chwilę.  
Andrzej z anielską cierpliwością zniósł ten słowotok, pozwolił chłopcu wleźć na siebie – tym razem – i zerkając z rozbawieniem na towarzysza, ruszył do obozu, co jakiś czas stosownie wtrącając _„aha, o, rozumiem, mhm”,_ gdy Tomek opowiadał.  
Smuga uśmiechał się także, rad, że wreszcie to nie jego zasypuje się tyradą słów, wykrzyknień, pytań i anegdotek.  
Tomkowi skończyło się powietrze i musiał na chwilę zamilknąć. Wilmowski wykorzystał ten moment, by rzucić po francusku:  
\- Gdy was nie było, wrócił Hunter z kimś z okolicznych wsi. Mówią, że coś się dzieje. Tadek pojechał z nimi, ale ma dać znać radiem, jakbyś był im potrzebny.  
Smuga od razu spoważniał.  
\- Wiesz coś więcej? – spytał cicho.  
\- Mówili coś o wielkim lwie… nie podoba mi się to, nie przyjechaliśmy tutaj polować. Próbowaliśmy to wyjaśnić, ale zobaczyli broń u Huntera i Tadka i zaczęli zaklinać, żeby choć zerknąć na sytuację.  
\- Ludojad?  
\- Bardzo możliwe – ponuro mruknął Wilmowski.  
\- Nie wychodźcie zza zeriby do rana.  
\- Jasne, to wiemy…  
\- I miej radio przy sobie, dam znać jakby co – Smuga zamyślił się ponuro – Daleko stąd do rezerwatów… to raczej spokojna okolica, obok jest pełno zwierząt… czemu ten miałby atakować ludzi?  
\- Nie rozumiem – poskarżył się cicho Tomek, bo nie zaczął mówić dalej, gdy oni rozmawiali między sobą.  
Szybko wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
\- Już nic, mów dalej… skończyłeś na antylopach gnu – Wilmowski szybko poświęcił uwagę synowi, kiwając głową Smudze, który odłączył się od nich jeszcze przed obozem.  
\- Gdzie pan idzie? – zawołał za nim Tomek.  
\- Szybki patrol, zaraz wracam.  
\- Ja też mogę?  
\- Ty idź zjeść kolację!  
\- To ja zjem po drodze!  
Smuga zatrzymał się w pół kroku, uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową. Wilmowski skrył zadowolony uśmiech, gdy usłyszał łagodną, cierpliwie ciepłą barwę jego głosu:  
\- Nie, Tomku, już dziś się wyszalałeś. Musisz iść spać, skoro jutro mamy nagrywać żyrafy, tak?  
\- A no tak! – przypomniał sobie chłopiec – Dobranoc!   
Smuga uśmiechnął się ponownie, pomachał mu na pożegnanie, nim zniknął za zabudowaniami, kierując się ku reszcie ekipy po informacje i jakiś transport.  
Bardzo przejęty kolejnym emocjonującym dniem, Tomek nawet nie spostrzegł, że zdążył ułożyć się do snu, a podróżnik jeszcze nie wrócił z obchodu. No i Wilmowski siedzący obok ani na chwilę nie odłożył krótkofalówki.

****

Coś się musiało stać, bo rankiem obudził go lekko poddenerwowany szept Wilmowskiego, który niezwykle rzadko bywał zdenerwowany.  
A potem Tomek wyłapał równie cichy, przejęty czymś głos pana Smugi i od razu się obudził, bo to było jeszcze rzadsze zjawisko.  
Obaj dorośli nie spostrzegli w pierwszej chwili, że się obudził. Siedzieli w progu namiotu, cicho ze sobą rozmawiając w tym dziwnym języku, którego nie rozumiał. Zawsze rozmawiali w nim, gdy mówili o czymś, co mogłoby go zmartwić albo wystraszyć.  
Tomek przyjrzał się więc ich minom, by choć ciut wyłapać, co się mogło stać. Smuga chyba coś opowiadał. Nagle umilkł, musiał wyczuć utkwione w nim spojrzenie, bo przeniósł wzrok wprost na Tomka. Lekko kiwnął na niego głową.  
\- O, obudziłeś się – Wilmowski szybko obejrzał się przez ramię.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał od razu Tomek.  
\- Nic wielkiego… na szczęście – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem kiwnąwszy głową Andrzejowi, wyszedł po coś z namiotu.  
Po co, Tomek dowiedział się bardzo szybko.  
Ledwie wybiegł na zewnątrz, w oczy rzuciło mu się zbiegowisko całej ekipy przy takim dużym pudle bez ścianek, ale za to z metalową siatką.   
Siedział przy nim Smuga i chyba starał się coś wyegzekwować od zebranych wokoło ludzi. Szło mu średnio. Wszyscy gapili się z przejęciem na to, co było w klatce.  
Na widok Tomka, Smuga rzucił zmęczone spojrzenie bosmanowi Nowickiemu. Ten momentalnie huknął donośnie na wszystkich i tym razem ekipa rozbiegła się do zajęć.  
Smuga starannie zamknął drzwiczki, potem westchnął ciężko.  
\- No i jeszcze ciebie nam tu trzeba było…  
\- Lewek!! – ucieszył się Tomek, ledwie ujrzał, co kuliło się w wielkim pudle – Lwiątko! Ojejku, no Simba, malutki Simba!   
\- Tylko nie dotykaj klatki! – od razu uprzedził go Smuga – Nie jest jeszcze oswojony…  
\- Lewek… - Tomek kucnął przed klatką, wpatrując się z zachwytem w równie małą istotkę o tak cudownie puszystej z wyglądu sierści, że zbrodnią byłoby go nie pogłaskać.  
Wilmowski z niepewnym uśmiechem obserwował ten zapał.  
\- Pan go znalazł? Sam przyszedł? – zaczął dociekać chłopiec – Gdzie jego mama? Czemu jest tutaj? Zostanie? Oswoimy go?  
\- Cóż… na razie raczej tak… zostanie z nami – Smuga niemrawo skinął głową – Nie wiem, na jak długo.  
\- Jeśli nie ma mamy, może zostać z nami na zawsze! – zawyrokował z emfazą w głosie Tomek – Pan go oswoi, a ja go będę przytulał i nauczę go polować!  
\- Powoli… - Smuga z uśmiechem uniósł dłonie – Najpierw, idź na śniadanie. Nasz nowy przyjaciel musi odpocząć od huku nad jego głową, a ty musisz zjeść co tam bosman upichcił, żeby mu nie było przykro – wyjaśnił, nim chłopiec zdążył zaprotestować.  
Tym razem Tomek uległ. Pokiwał głową, pomachał lwiątku na pożegnanie i popędził biegiem do namiotu obok, witany po drodze przez wszystkich z ekipy. Był chyba tak trochę jakby ich maskotką…  
Wilmowski mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął.  
I pomyśleć, że tak bardzo bał się, jak to niby ma zabrać ze sobą Tomka. Tak bardzo Karscy niemal obłożyli go klątwą za pomysł zabrania syna na Czarny Ląd. A tymczasem Tomek był tutaj lepiej chroniony niż w Warszawie. Miał wokół siebie kilkunastu ludzi, którzy niańczyli go, słuchali jego gadania, pilnowali i byliby gotowi wejść za nim do paszczy krokodyla, gdyby tylko zaszła taka potrzeba.  
Zwłaszcza Smudze stopniowo coraz bardziej udzielało się opiekuńcze skrzywienie na punkcie pilnowania dzieciaka.  
Ale to akurat Andrzeja wcale nie dziwiło…  
Teraz szybko spojrzał na podróżnika.  
\- Mówiłeś więc, że zabili ją tubylcy, nie wy?  
\- Nie strzelaliśmy. Obecnie lwy ludojady już się niemal nie zdarzają. Ale tym razem nie ulega wątpliwości… z tym, że to nie był lew, a lwica. Musiała znienawidzić ludzi jakoś niedawno. Znaleźliśmy rany po wnykach… Hunter pojechał prosto do rezerwatu z wieściami. Ale tak… tubylcy odstrzelili ją podczas drugiego z ataków. Trudno im się dziwić. Zżarła im dwie osoby… i czaiła się w okolicy wioski już od dobrych paru dni. Tylko malucha szkoda… trzeba go będzie do rezerwatu oddać pewnie, ale muszą znaleźć lwicę, która go nie zagryzie. A sam bez opieki długo nie pożyje – zerknął na małą, wystraszoną kulkę futra.  
Wilmowski skinął lekko głową.  
\- Będziesz go oswajał?  
\- Muszę, żeby zjadł cokolwiek… no nic, będzie się trzeba stać lwią mamą zastępczą – Smuga westchnął z udawaną rezygnacją.  
Wilmowski posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Niańczenie bezbronnych małych istot korzystnie wypływa na twój wizerunek, wiesz?  
\- Idź pilnuj syna – prychnął na niego niby urażonym tonem. Po chwili namysłu dorzucił jeszcze – Tylko pilnuj, żeby Tomek nie próbował podchodzić do lwiątka. Niby to jeszcze małe… ale lwica polowała przy nim na ludzi. Nie ryzykujmy.  
Wilmowski od razu skinął głową.  
\- Jasne. Ty też uważaj.  
\- Całego mnie nie zje… - parsknął ze śmiechem Smuga.

I oto tak mały lew dołączył do wyprawy z ramienia programu przyrodniczego, która miała na celu nakręcić jak najwięcej materiału o wolnożyjących zwierzętach z zakątków świata – i akurat padło na Afrykę – do czego potem dodawano komentarz edukacyjny i składano w najróżniejsze filmy, od trzygodzinnych dokumentalnych do krótkich syntez „jakie zwierzęta żyją gdzie i czemu”.  
Przez pierwsze dni nie jadł nic. Potem zaczął akceptować obecność Smugi, którego próby zjednania sobie zaufania zwierzęcia śledziła cała ekipa przy pomocy kamerki zamontowanej w namiocie z lwem na stałe. Najpierw chcieli być obok naprawdę, ale Smuga po prostu wszystkich wygonił.  
Rozłożyli się w tamtym miejscu na dobre obozem, ekipa z kamerą ruszyła do wodopoju, a Smuga coraz bardziej wkradał się w łaski lwiątka. Po tygodniu lewek – ochrzczony przez Tomka po prostu „Simbą” – otwarcie pokochał swego opiekuna, cieszył się na jego widok, właził na niego i gryzł rękawy, pozwalając się głaskać.  
Jednego Tomek tylko nie mógł przeboleć… że mu dotychczas nie pozwolono pobawić się z lwiątkiem. Tłumaczyli mu wszyscy, że to może być zbyt niebezpieczne. Ale kochana kulka ciepła i futerka była nieco większa od domowego kota i naprawdę nie wydawała się stwarzać jakiegokolwiek ryzyka dla kogokolwiek.  
Jednak jego ojciec i pan Smuga byli w tej kwestii nieugięci.

****

Pełnia księżyca na sawannie oznaczała całonocny koncert najróżniejszych form życia. Nieważne, jak bardzo człowiek byłoby zmęczony, nie szło zmrużyć oka.  
Dlatego Smuga ze średnio przytomną miną słuchał gadania o krótkim materiale promocyjnym, który ich montażysta – młody, przejęty swą pracą fotograf amator, energiczny i jednocześnie przerażony swą pierwszą wyprawą do Afryki – miał za zadanie wrzucić w formie sklejonych kilku minut wybranych z dotychczas nagranego materiału. Powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Wilson. Szczerze? Mnie wszystko jedno, co wrzucisz. Wytyczne znasz. Ma być ładnie, interesująco i wszystko cacy. Żadnych bluzgów w tle, żadnego chwiania kamery czy szumów. To twoja praca, ufam ci, zawsze to ty robisz.   
\- Czyli nie złościłby się pan, gdyby nie spytał wcześniej, co wrzucić? – upewnił się od razu montażysta.  
\- Nie – mruknął znad kawy Smuga.  
\- O, to kamień z serca! – Wilson uśmiechnął się szeroko – Bo nie mogłem spać w nocy, skleiłem to i dziś skoro świt poszło w świat.  
Smuga parsknął lekko.  
\- No to po co się pytasz?  
\- Żeby nie było, że nie pytam…  
Podróżnik pokręcił głową i nic nie powiedział. Tłumiąc ziewanie wyszedł z namiotu. Tylko po to, by dogonił go zaraz jeden z operatorów kamery z krótkofalówką.  
\- Pan Hunter! – wyjaśnił zdyszany.  
\- Smuga, odbiór – rzucił do mikrofonu, dziękując ruchem ręki.  
\- Cześć, no żeście niezły numer wywinęli! Koronkowa robota. Lew jest nasz, wraca z nami od Europy, jeśli tylko Hakenbeck się zgodzi. Mamy nową gwiazdę, bez dwóch zdań!  
Smuga z niezrozumieniem uniósł brwi.  
\- Co im nagadałeś, że nam dali lwa? Mówiłem, że lepiej mu tutaj znaleźć dom…  
\- Nic nie mówiłem – roześmiał się Hunter z drugiej strony – Filmik sami znaleźli, jak im powiedziałem, kim jesteśmy.  
\- Filmik?   
\- No materiał promocyjny! – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie Hunter – To co poszło na społecznościowe media dziś rano… ja wiem, może godzinę temu.  
Smuga zaniemówił chwilowo.   
\- Ale… nie nagrywaliśmy lwa – zauważył powoli – Miały być te wolne i…  
\- Janek, czy pan widział ten filmik? – zaśmiał się Hunter.  
\- No wiesz, kiepsko coś u nas z zasięgiem! – Smuga sprawdził telefon, ale równie dobrze mógłby sobie obejrzeć ten film na kamieniu.  
\- Racja… poszukaj pola przy drodze… w sensie zasięgu. Powinieneś to zobaczyć, serio. Spytaj Wilsona, skąd to przesłał i…  
\- Wilson!! – podróżnik wyłapał wycofującego się błyskawicznie za zeribę montażystę – Chodź no tu!  
Hunter śmiał się cicho.  
\- Obejrzyj i zrozumiesz. Bez odbioru.  
\- Uduszę, Wilson, cholera, skąd pomysł, żeby wrzucać taśmę z oswajania lwa!? – zawołał Smuga, podchodząc do niego szybko.  
\- Ale…  
\- Miały być nagrania z wyprawy…  
\- Ale… - Wilson uniósł dłonie – To nie było nagranie z oswajania.  
\- No to jakie? Samego smutnego lwa w klatce filmował ktoś? No ja pierdzielę, ludzie! To nie reality-show albo kolejny program z ludźmi gadającymi o tym, gdzie są… tak?  
Wilson był lekko siny, czyli chyba naprawdę miał się czego bać.  
\- To ja… j-ja panu pokażę ten filmik może…  
\- Pokazuj! Mówiłem, wybierz sam, ale no na litość boską, przecież chyba logiczne, że nie filmuj mi, że mamy lwa w klatce, bo tubylcy mu matkę odstrzelili!  
Wyraźnie rozeźlony, poszedł za Wilsonem na wzgórze obok, skąd udawało im się złapać falę zasięgu. Widział jak montażysta z obawami pokazał mu post sprzed godziny z hakiem.  
Smuga nie odtworzył filmu od razu. Zerknął na komentarze.   
I przez krótką chwilę sam obawiał się, że odleci bez przytomności na trawę. Przewinął komentarze.   
Bojąc się choćby oddychać, odtworzył filmik.  
Wilson zaczął się w duchu modlić o w miarę bezbolesną śmierć.  
_Logo, dwa zdania wstępu, kilkadziesiąt sekund sawanny, dżungli, nagrań ze zwierzętami, dwa zdania wyjaśnień, sawanna…_  
_Ciemność._  
_Obraz był nieco zachwiany, chyba ktoś to filmował telefonem._  
_Kadr obejmował kąt namiotu z dużym, ogrodzonym wybiegiem dla lwiątka. Mała kluska spała wtulona w kocyk frotte, który pachniał jej opiekunem i ciepłym mlekiem._  
_Nagle zerwała się, unosząc słodko wymięty od snu pyszczek._  
_Ktoś do niej podszedł._  
_Lewek uniósł się, zaciekawiony przekrzywił łebek._  
_W kadr wsunął się mały kształt, mijając osobę z telefonem._  
_Tomek_  
_Cholerny Tomek, jedzący kanapkę. Oświetlenie wskazywało, że było to jakoś rano. Chłopiec zatrzymał się na chwilkę przed kratą._  
_\- Cześć Simba – odezwał się łagodnym, kojącym głosem._  
_Lewek przyglądał mu się uważnie, gdy Tomek podchodził bliżej i kucał przed ogrodzeniem. Chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli, mały człowiek i mały lew, wyraźnie zafascynowani sobą nawzajem._  
_Potem Tomek ostrożnie wysunął rękę ku kratom, zawiesił ją w powietrzu, delikatnym, miękkim ruchem, wnętrzem do lwiątka._  
_Simba patrzył na Tomka z ciekawością._  
_Potem przysunął się ostrożnie, węsząc z przejęciem, bo ten zapach był zupełnie inny, choć przecież gest i głos były tak podobne do jego opiekuna._  
_Tomek uśmiechnął się ciepło._  
_\- Simba… ale jesteś ślicznym lwem, wiesz? Nie musisz się mnie bać. Nie polujemy na ciebie, ani na nikogo. Robimy filmy, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, jacy jesteście śliczni… i jak żyjecie sobie tutaj… wiesz?_  
_Głos chłopca był kojący, bardzo delikatny._  
_Simba powolutku wysunął do niego głowę, opierając pyszczek o kratkę koło dłoni chłopca. Wysunął chropowaty język, gdy samo obwąchanie ręki nie wystarczyło._  
_Tomek cichutko się zaśmiał._  
_\- Jak już będziesz w pełni nam ufał, to się pobawimy – obiecał, głaszcząc łeb lwiątka przez szpary w ogrodzeniu._  
_I na tym filmik się kończył, przechodząc w nagrania lwów na sawannie, z kilkoma informacyjnymi zdaniami o programie._  
Smuga powoli podniósł wzrok na Wilsona.  
Nic nie powiedział. Przeczytał uważnie cześć komentarzy. Ogromną większość mógł streścić po prostu: „ci ludzie pokochali Tomka”.  
Bardzo powoli pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Wilsona już na dłużej.  
\- Kto to nagrał?  
\- Pan bosman… - wyznał przerażony montażysta – Było na dysku, ja nie wiedziałem, że nie wolno, ja…  
\- Spokojnie, Wilson. Nie twoja wina. Po prostu… - Smuga odetchnął głęboko – Aleśmy się wrobili. Jeśli nie obrońcy praw zwierząt to ktoś inny się doczepi, że dziecko do lwa podchodzi. Jezu. Ale jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie. Dobra… poczekaj… zaraz najwyżej usuniemy to z sieci i… nie, to bez sensu… nie wiem… poczekaj. Pomyślmy. Bez paniki. Po prostu ani słowa Hakenbeckowi i…  
\- Panie Smuga! – rozległ się głos od strony obozu, ktoś biegł ku nim, dumnie dzierżąc w dłoni krótkofalówkę – Dyrektor Hakenbeck do pana!  
Podróżnik pobladł równie mocno co montażysta.  
\- Pan… pan powie, że to przeze mnie… - wydusił Wilson cicho.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Ty tylko skleiłeś materiał. Lew był na mojej głowie, powinienem był go dopilnować. Jak ma kogoś wywalać, to mnie… - Smuga odetchnął głęboko – No dobra. Dawaj go tu.  
Podniósł krótkofalówkę i z trudem opanowując zdenerwowanie, rzucił:  
\- Smuga. Odbiór.  
\- Halo! – głos dyrektora nie wskazywał na chęć wywalania kogokolwiek z programu – Widziałeś filmik promocyjny?  
\- Tak, panie dyrektorze.  
\- A sklejałeś go…?  
\- Ja… n-nie, ale ja odpowiadam za nagrania, więc z mojej winy ten materiał w ogóle znalazł się na dysku i… i wobec tego ponoszę pełną odpowiedzialność za ewentualne sprawy prawne i… mogę to jakoś ogłosić i…  
\- Smuga, człowieku, wdech – wydech, spokojniej, dobra? – parsknął dyrektor – Widziałeś reakcję ludzi? Widziałeś jak się przejęli?  
\- M…mhm? – zaryzykował cicho.  
Hakenbeck odetchnął głęboko, spokojniej wyjaśnił:  
\- Słuchaj, to co jest na mass mediach to pół biedy, żebyś widział jak to poszło dalej od razu! Bez wątpienia najszybciej poszło na viral jak dotąd. Minęła godzina, a to jest już wszędzie!  
Smuga miał minę jakby zrobiło mu się słabo.  
\- Rozumiem… oświadczenie wyjaśniające wystarczy, czy…  
Serdeczny śmiech po drugiej stronie.  
\- Smuga, idź ty się napij kawy czy wyśpij, bo chyba naprawdę nie rozumiesz. Nic nie usuwaj, nie tłumacz nic nikomu. Nie dzwonię też, żeby cię owrzeszczeć. Rozumiesz?  
\- M… mhm…  
\- Dobrze. Posłuchaj mnie teraz…  
Po długiej chwili dopiero Smuga spojrzał na stojącego o krok obok Wilsona. Uśmiechnął się lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Jakie ty masz szczęście, Wilson.  
Montażysta słabo skinął głową.  
\- Nie wywalą?  
\- Nie, nikogo nie wywalą i to jest ta dobra wiadomość – podróżnik uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – A jeszcze lepsza jest taka, że Tomek stał się maskotką całego programu i nagramy jeszcze trochę materiału z nim i zwierzętami – zawahał się i dodał ponuro – Natomiast zła jest taka, że muszę to wszystko wyjaśnić Tomkowi i jego ojcu…   
Wilson nie bardzo rozumiał, czemu Smuga bardziej obawiał się reakcji przyjaciela, niż własnego szefa. Ale zapewne i tak by mu tego nie wyjaśniono, więc o nic nie spytał.

Wilmowski uniósł wysoko brwi, gdy go zapytano, czy widział materiał promocyjny. Bardzo powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Chodź – Smuga skierował się więc na owo jedne, zaklęte czarną magią technologii XXI wieku wzgórze – Jest naprawdę ciekawy i… i podniósł mi ciśnienie lepiej niż kawa. Wszystkim się bardzo spodobał. Chodź, chodź. Tomku, ty też powinieneś to zobaczyć.   
Twarz Wilmowskiego lekko poszarzała, gdy ujrzał ten jeden, kluczowy element filmiku. Spojrzał na syna bardzo powoli.  
Chłopiec wydął wargi w wybitnie niezadowolony sposób.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że wujek bosman to nagrywa – uznał naburmuszony, jakby to on był najbardziej poszkodowany tym faktem.  
\- Właśnie, Tadka też wypadałoby zawołać…   
\- Pogadam z nim – westchnął Wilmowski – Tomku, mówiliśmy ci, że nie wolno się zbliżać do lwa, tak?  
Chłopiec wyczuł, że zarobi reprymendę, ale zaczął się bronić od razu, głośno i z przejęciem argumentując:  
\- Ale Simba był smutny jak był sam! I robiłem wszystko jak pan Smuga! I dałem mu czas! I…i, i on sam podszedł bliżej i, i, i ja patrzyłem na ogon, na sierść, czy się nie denerwuje! Tak, jak mnie pan Smuga uczył! I, i, i ja bym cofnął rękę, jakby się Simba złościł! A się nie złościł, dał się głaskać! On mnie lubi i wcale nie jest groźny! I jemu w klatce jest smutno, on się powinien bawić! Jest dzieckiem, dzieci się bawią, a nie siedzą w klatce!   
Wilmowski patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. Chyba po prostu zabrakło mu słów. Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie wolno ci się bawić z Simbą jak jesteś sam. Ma być przy tobie ktoś dorosły. Rozumiesz? A najlepiej jak będziesz się z nim bawił pod opieką pana Smugi…  
\- No dzięki.  
\- Dobrze? – Andrzej jakoś nie przejął się cichym wyrzutem.  
Tomek pokiwał głową gorliwie, gotów zgodzić się na wszystko co nie było karą w postaci zrzeczenia się deserów czy końca zabaw z jego nowym przyjacielem.   
Spojrzał na Smugę najmilej i najniewinniej jak umiał.  
\- Pozwoli mi pan się z nim bawić, jak pan go będzie uczył?  
Jan Smuga dzieci nie miał, więc i odporność na dziecięcą manipulację mimiką miał bardzo niską. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, jakby niezdarnie bronił się przed siłą tego spojrzenia.   
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Pozwolę.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się ciepło na ten widok, rozbawiony chyba podejściem podróżnika, które można by opisać jako wyraz: „zgodzę się na wszystko, tylko błagam, przestań na mnie patrzeć jakbyś w razie odmowy miał się rozpłakać z żalu, bo naprawdę nie wiem, co mam ze sobą począć, miej litość.”  
Uszczęśliwiony Tomek chciał iść do lwiątka do razu, a Smuga nie umiał się bronić, więc został do namiotu zaciągnięty za rękę.  
Wilmowski śmiał się ukradkiem z jego miny.  
\- Przestań – warknął po francusku Smuga, który to rozbawienie wyłapał nader wyraźnie.  
\- Nie mogę… - Andrzej posłał mu uśmiech – Po prostu uroczo nieporadnie wyglądasz, wiesz?  
Smuga zawarł szczęki i posłał mu urażone spojrzenie.   
\- Nie. Mów. Tego.  
\- Czego? – mina Wilmowskiego mówiła jasno, że doskonale wie, która część jego wypowiedzi drażni Smugę. Ale drażnić go uwielbiał od kilku ładnych lat, więc przestać nie zamierzał.  
Po za tym podróżnik miał naprawdę ciekawą minę, gdy się jednocześnie złościł i peszył, a na domiar złego nie bardzo mógł na nikogo syknąć, z uwagi na obecność Tomka.  
Więc tylko przeszył go wściekłym, wyniosłym spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie pytało Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, gdzie też u czorta zgubił on swą dojrzałość.  
A że rzeczony pan Wilmowski swoją dojrzałość zgubił mniej więcej w chwili, gdy znalazł sobie w szerokim świecie kogoś tak postrzelonego jak Smuga, tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Andrzeju… przestań – syknął cicho Smuga.  
\- Przestać co?  
\- Śmiać się ze mnie.  
\- To moje hobby, nie możesz zakazać mi go kontynuować…   
\- Twoim hobby jest wkurzanie mnie?  
\- Z uwagi na to jak zabawnie i uroczo się wkurzasz, tak.  
I drugi raz powiedział to jedno malutkie, zakazane słowo. Smuga zawarł szczęki jeszcze bardziej kurczowo, patrząc na niego spode łba. Już miał gdzieś obecność Tomka.  
Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać…   
Cóż, niezrażony tym ani odrobinę, Andrzej Wilmowski uśmiechnął się leciutko, z pełną świadomością swej winy i zupełnym brakiem śladowego choćby żalu za swe grzechy.  
Smuga prychnął wyniośle. Usiłując uratować choć resztki utraconej godności, poświęcił uwagę kawie.  
Wilmowski perfidnie wyczekał moment i dokończył szeptaną wymianę poglądów o tym, jak się kto wkurza.  
\- Tak, wiem, że śpię na kanapie.  
Smuga zakrztusił się i polał kawą. I choć pierwszą pomoc otrzymał niezwłocznie, jego wściekłe spojrzenie mówiło jasno, że rzeczywiście, gdyby tylko aktualnie na składzie były jakieś kanapy, jedna z nich już należałaby do Wilmowskiego.

****

Tomek oswajał lewka znacznie szybciej niż Smuga mógłby kiedykolwiek przypuszczać. Simba po prostu ujrzał w chłopcu swego zbawcę, obrońcę, przytulankę i przyjaciela. Niczym domowy kot łaził za nim, otwarcie woląc jego towarzystwo niż dotychczasowej maskotki.   
Smuga początkowo przyjął to ze zdumieniem, potem z obawą, ale w sumie doszedł do wniosku, że to niezbicie dowodzi talentu Tomka w oswajaniu zwierząt i wydawał się tym faktem uszczęśliwiony nie mniej od chłopca i lwiątka.  
Wilmowski zachował w czeluści swego aparatu kilka jego zdaniem po prostu ślicznych scenek, gdy na przykład cała trójka grała w piłkę, goniąc się po suchej trawie, wzajemnie podcinając sobie nogi – w tym Simba był mistrzem, bo polował na sznurówki, zwłaszcza Smugi, uparcie pakując się pod niego – gryząc piłkę, czego na szczęście na razie podjął się świadomie tylko Simba, czy po prostu turlając potem z górki.  
Nagrał też fragment pewnego wieczoru, gdy lwiątko spało zwinięte w serdelek na kolanach Smugi z głową opartą o Tomka, a ci dwaj – jednakowo przejęci – oglądali na laptopie „Króla Lwa”.  
Tomek w najlepsze uprzedzał te najciekawsze momenty fabuły, na przykład przezornie wyjaśniając Smudze, że antylopy Simby nie startują i że tylko biedny Mufasa polegnie wtedy w kanionie.  
Najbardziej uśmiali się, gdy na zbiorowy ryk lwów na odzyskanej Lwiej Skale, śpiący Simba zerwał się, spadł na ziemię i zaczął miauczeć ile sił w płucach. Chyba cieszył się z powrotu na tron swego imiennika.   
Wilmowski siedział naprzeciwko nich i z ciepłym uśmiechem patrzył jak Tomek, wtulony głową w bark Smugi, zaśpiewał raz jeszcze _„Hakuna matata”,_ po czym przyznał, że spędził kilka lat zastanawiając się, co to jest ten cały _„hakun”_ i czy rzeczywiście tata go ma.  
I choćby mu ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że pośrodku afrykańskiej sawanny będzie się czuł jak w domu, nie uwierzyłby…  
A przecież tak się właśnie stało.  
Bajka skończyła się późno, a na drugi dzień czekało ich bieganie po sawannie, by nagrać życie nad wodopojem. Tomek miał nadzieję, że znów będą te wielkie hipopotamy, może nawet jakiś mały… właśnie, ciekawe, czy mały hipcio dałby się oswoić jak Simba… Tomek uznał, że nazwałby małą hipcię Gloria.  
Smuga nie pytał z jakiej to bajki tym razem. Dał się przytulić na dobranoc i skinąwszy lekko głową Wilmowskiemu, ruszył ku wyjściu z namiotu.  
Powstrzymał go dotyk dłoni na przedramieniu. Pytająco uniósł wzrok. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego, co usłyszał.  
\- Zostań jeszcze…  
A jeszcze mniej spodziewał się tego, że rzeczywiście został.  
Tomek położył się do spania, Simba wlazł do swojego kojca przy drzwiach namiotu, ułożył jednak głowę tak, by niepozornie niby to przypadkiem oprzeć ją o dłoń Smugi i dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko byciu głaskanym.  
Rosła im wielka, przytulaśna kicia.  
Smuga został, usiadł obok na macie i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał pytająco na Wilmowskiego.  
Nie otrzymał słownej odpowiedzi.  
Ale jeszcze cieplej się uśmiechnął, gdy druga dłoń delikatnie oparła się o jego rękę. Oddał uścisk i sam też nic nie powiedział.  
Potem rozmawiali cicho, dość cicho, by nie budzić Tomka.  
Simba też zasnął. Cicha, ciepła noc spowiła cały obóz.  
Wilmowski położył się też obok śpiwora, gdy dostrzegł, że diabelnie niewyspany – znów – Smuga coraz ciężej trzyma głowę w pionie. Uśmiechał się lekko przez cały ten czas.  
Nawet wtedy, gdy podróżnik umilkł dosłownie w pół zdania, bo leżąc obok niego, trzymając w dłoniach jego ręce i patrząc z ciepłym, rozluźnionym uśmiechem na niego, nie umiał opanować senności.  
Wilmowski z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, zupełnie niepasującym do poważnego, stoickiego wręcz człowieka, jakim był na co dzień, patrzył jeszcze chwilę na wygładzoną spokojem twarz podróżnika, który zamienił jego spokojne, nudnie dorosłe życie w fascynującą, malowniczą wędrówkę, gdzie każdy mały krok odsłaniał przed nim coś nowego.   
A potem i on zamknął oczy, przyciągając do siebie w uścisku śpiącego już głęboko Smugę. Uznał w myśli, że rano sobie posłucha kazania o tym, na czym polega bycie parą w ukryciu, ale tej nocy ma to po prostu gdzieś.

****

Smugę obudziło gryzienie mu palców. Przez Simbę, który wgramolił się na niego całym swym jestestwem i chyba postanowił zrobić sobie z niego także gryzaka.  
Na oślep odsunął od siebie lwiątko.  
Nie zamierzał nigdzie wstawać.  
Było mu ciepło, miło, wygodnie i… i… nosz-kurwa.  
Zerwał się do siadu gwałtownie. Usłyszał urażony, pełen niewyspanego wyrzutu syk.  
\- Złamiesz mi rękę… - mruknął Wilmowski, nie otwierając oczu.   
Smuga z paniką spojrzał wokoło. Powoli przypomniał sobie gdzie jest i dlaczego do diabła w ogóle śpi przytulony do kogoś, kto oficjalnie był po prostu jego przyjacielem.  
\- Przysnęło ci się, gdy gadaliśmy. Nie chciałem cię budzić. Ot, cała filozofia – wyjaśnił sennie Wilmowski – Wracaj – dodał, kiwając na niego dłonią – Zimno.  
Nieludzko wręcz zmieszany Smuga patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Tomek jeszcze spał. Simba mordował mu buty. Była może piąta rano. Ale…  
Andrzej zerknął na niego wyczekująco, nadal nie do końca obudzony. Z niezrozumieniem uniósł brwi, gdy Smuga pokręcił nerwowo głową.  
\- Nie mogę.  
\- Bo?  
\- Bo no… no przecież… jasna cholera, każdy mógł tu wejść i…  
Wilmowski pokiwał głową niemrawo.  
\- Gdybyśmy szlachtowali tutaj kogoś w rytualny sposób to faktycznie mógłby być problem, ale…  
\- Andrzeju!  
\- Ciiii – Wilmowski wskazał wzrokiem śpiącego Tomka – Do spania, za dużo gadasz z rana, ludzie jeszcze nie funkcjonują o tej porze. A i tobie sen się przyda, skoro zasnąłeś tak po prostu.  
Smuga bardzo powoli wrócił na ziemię, w przenośni i dosłownie także, kładąc się obok. Pozwolił się objąć ramieniem, choć nadal cholernie sztywny i niepewny, zerknął na Wilmowskiego z obawą.  
\- A Tomek…?  
\- Jest jeszcze mały. Nie rozumie i tak.  
\- A jak kiedyś…  
\- Jak podrośnie to mu wszystko wytłumaczymy. I będzie się z nas pewnie śmiał, ale to nic nowego, prawda? – tłumaczył mu to łagodnie, niczym on Simbie fakt, że nie zamierza go pożreć.  
Mimo to Smuga wciąż się wahał.  
\- A jeśli ktoś…  
\- No, pomijając, że połowa ekipy wie, a druga połowa domyśla się i mają o to między sobą zakłady – Wilmowski nie wyglądał na szczególnie tym faktem przejętego, raczej rozbawionego jeśli już – No to jeśli ktoś wparuje tutaj bez uprzedzenia, zostanie ugryziony w nogę przez Simbę i wyrzucony za próg przeze mnie. Śpij.  
\- Oni naprawdę już…  
\- Śpij – powtórzył Wilmowski zmęczonym głosem, ucinając protesty szybkim dotknięciem jego warg swoimi – Jeśli nie wiedzą, to są ślepi. I oba przypadki to nie nasz problem.   
\- Ale…  
Ciepła dłoń oparła się o jego skroń. Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Zrozum. Możesz być jednocześnie groźny i – zawiesił głos, udał namysł i dodał – tu wstaw zakazane słowo – zaśmiał się cicho na widok jego miny – Popatrz na takiego Simbę.   
\- Ty mnie porównujesz do lwa?  
\- Masz w sobie wiele kotowatości – z twarzy Wilmowskiego nie zniknął uśmiech – Widzisz sam, możesz być jednocześnie gościem odpowiedzialnym za wyprawę i kimś, kto spędza czas ze swoją rodziną. I nikomu nic do tego.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, skinął głową.  
\- No tak, mogę być….  
\- Teraz jesteś moją poduszką. I nie idziesz nigdzie.  
Tym razem nie napotkał protestu.

Obaj dwie godziny później zostali obudzeni ucieszonym piskiem Tomka, który rzucił się z rozpędu na nich, wrzeszcząc tekst z kolejnej bajki:  
\- I robimy stosik!  
Nie zdążyli choćby pomyśleć, by walczyć o prawo do niezostawania czyimś materacem.  
Simbie chyba ten plan się spodobał, bo dołączył do Tomka, ładując się na swych ludzkich przyjaciół i drapiąc nowe posłanko, by przestało z łaski swojej wierzgać, gdy on się stara ułożyć.  
Przygnieciony lwem, nogami Tomka i ramieniem Wilmowskiego, Smuga ciężko westchnął i zduszonym głosem mruknął:  
\- Nie znoszę was.  
Nim Wilmowski zdołał mu wytknąć brak logiki w tych słowach, Tomek zrobił to za niego, zwieszając się tak, by spojrzeć na podróżnika.  
\- Nieprawda! – zawołał radośnie – Pan nas kocha!   
I to był koniec wszelkiej dyskusji.   
Potem tylko Simba zaczął mruczeć niezadowolony, bo u licha, żaden z ludzkich przyjaciół nie był satysfakcjonująco wygodny.  
Zaczął się więc kolejny nowy dzień na sawannie, kolejny wspaniały dzień, choć nikt nie obudził ich śpiewaniem o nadchodzącym królu, bo Tomek zaczął śpiewać tę piosenkę dopiero przy śniadaniu, cierpliwe znosząc wtrącanie się Smugi, który poprawiał mu słowa.  
To też zapisało się na karcie aparatu Wilmowskiego.  
Uznał, że gdyby jego nagrania włączyć do materiału programu o dzikich zwierzętach, to wyszedłby im z tego naprawdę fenomenalny przewrót koncepcji filmu dokumentalnego o w pełni zasłużonym sukcesie.


End file.
